Naruto and Hinata Save Konoha?
by Me1232123
Summary: The Lightning country enlist the help of a mysterious man. Naruto and Hinata are the only ones that have a chance to stop him from weakening the country to fall to the Lightning people. First story please review.
1. So it begins

Yeah I don't own Naruto or any of that stuff that is required (I think). Little short but first story, I'll try better next time.

"Throw the cake up here please!" ---- Talking

'Did you hear something tad?' ----- Thinking

That is all please enjoy.

Background Info for the Story

It was a sunny, bright, and beautiful day in Kohona the home of the number one overactive ninja, Naruto. The birds were singing, the cows mooing, and the deer eating their plentiful grass. This was a time of peace for the fire nation but, this time of happiness wouldn't last for long.

Off in a distant land in the Lightning country, also where the cloud village resides, a scheme was being hatched to defeat the fire nation. There had been a secret feud between their ninja villages for years, getting bigger as the years went by. However the Fire Nation wasn't a nation for war but instead they were a peaceful nation, so that meant the cloud village had to strike first if any war was possible. This would be a tricky task for the ninja there were excellent and any threat would be intercepted before they would even begin to do any damage.

The plan then was to have a lone ninja go into Kohona and sabotage their forces, enabling their cloud ninja to defeat the fire ninja easily. After the Fire Nation was destroyed then the cloud would have almost complete control over the known world. For if anyone was able to defeat one of the strongest nations then no other nation would be able to stand to them.

Lightning Village...

In the cloud village there was a secret meeting going on between the Raikage and his strongest jounin and a special guest. This special guest was the ninja that would infiltrate Kohona and weaken the village for the follow up attack.

"Now we aren't paying you to fail, I expect the ninja there to be easy pickings by the time we arrive," the Raikage told the guest practically sneering his words. The Raikage wasn't weak, mind you, he was just being careful not wanting this special mission traced back to him. "After you leave we will be there in two weeks plenty of time for you to sabotage them, and enable me to secretly assemble my men for this attack," he stated, standing up the rest of the Jounin standing up as well.

Now the guest just sat in his chair his feet resting on the table, his arms folded across his chest, his head looking back and forth between the men at the table. This man wasn't a ninja to any village, but their clan are very skilled ninjas in their own secrecy. This man was about 5'11, red hair, and green eyes. He wore a red sturdy vest over a white t-shirt and a pair of pants with a pair of sandals on his feet. "Alright, if you guys will take two weeks then I expect you to be there in that time. I will be done by them but if you don't get there expect them to become stronger instead of weaker, got it?" he asked as he put his feet down and stood up dusting off his pants getting ready to head out.

"Yes two weeks and we'll be there don't worry about us just do your job," he commanded as he watched the village less ninja leave the room. "Follow him, make sure he goes to the village, but don't into the Fire Country. Make sure he doesn't leave that country and don't be spotted snooping around," he ordered right before the ninja poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Kohona a day later...

Meanwhile oblivious to the thread on the village or to anything else as well, a newly made chunnin was practicing in his favorite training spot. He formed the Rasengan in his right hand now able to form the sphere of chakra without the use of a clone. "Rasengan!" he cried out as he pulverized a tree with the ball of chakra. Panting leaning forward with his hands o his knees sweat dropping from his head, he was dead tired. For poor Naruto had been practicing since midday and it was well past dark now.

Deciding to stop for now he fell backwards and willingly just lay down on the forest floor looking at the sky and the starts that occupied it. He pondered how they stayed the same while the world around himself and his friends is always changing. Closing his eyes he just laid there and felt the world around him. The swaying of the trees, the cold ground on his back, the wind blowing by his face, and the noise of a lone owl hooing in the dark.

Letting his mind wonder he remembered how his life had changed in these past few years. He remembered the fight with Sauske losing his rival as well as his best friend on the same day. Then he thought about the adventures he had with the Ero-sennin after the showdown with Sauske. After that he recalled the time he came back and met the other chunnin rookies when he had not become one due to his time away with Jiarya. He was surprised when Tsuande gave him a personal test to become a chunnin.

Letting his mind wander he thought of the rookie nine and how they have changed almost as much as he had. Opening his eyes he stood up, most of his energy had come back. Naruto decided not to continue training but instead to go home and sleep.

Looking around he gathered chakra and propelled himself towards his home jumping from tree to tree. Hearing a sudden rustling of leaves he quickly made shadow clones that were quickly destroyed by shrunken. Naruto himself was now hidden as he looked around from under the bush for his attacker.

Seeing nothing he dashed from the bush and went as fast as possible to his house to avoid further confrontation. The village walls came into view as he headed home. Still no sign of the mysterious attacker as he entered the village to home and safety.

Thinking about going to the ramen shop he sighed when he remembered that it was closed at this hour. Instead he just continued to walk and get ready for the next day, mentally that is. Naruto had learned to examine his surroundings and saw that like him people were just getting to sleep as well.

Walking finally to the house he stayed at he got out his key and entered the house. By now Naruto was exhausted and just wanted to embrace sleep he was entitled too. Getting to his room he just walked to the bed and just fell face first into the bed.

Kohona the next morning...

Waking up the next morning refreshed and ready for anything that could come his way. Naruto got up and took a quick shower before he headed out for the day. Coming out of said shower with a towel wrapped around his waist he cooked up some ramen. "Ikadaskumas!" he exclaimed as he ate his ramen, the best food he could ever ask for. After he finished he quickly got dressed and headed towards the door.

As he opened it and dashed out of the door, he also managed to crash right into a startled Hinata. Hinata had come with some ramen and was fighting within herself to knock on the door. But now that Naruto was on top of her, her faced turned red with its usual beat redness.

"Ah! Gomen, Hinata-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked with a worried look on his face not ever so often he ran into someone. Hinata was just laying on the floor shaking her face a deep red her mind racing from that experience.

'I just got touched by Naruto,' she thought to herself right before she passed out on the floor, a part of her fantasies fulfilled. However Naruto just stood there looking at her with that 'she's weird' manner. Not knowing what to do he picked her up and put her in his room on his bed.

While Hinata was asleep she dreamt that she and Naruto were off in a meow on a beautiful day just spending time together in love with each other. When Naruto stood over her he raised an eyebrow when she started to smile in her sleep. He just choose to shrug and he left going to get some more food so when she woke up they both could have some food together to try to make up for running into her.

A few hours later after many dreams of herself and Naruto, Hinata woke up to an unfamiliar room. At first she was worried about someone kidnapping her like that time so many years ago, but something felt familiar about this room. So she got up and searched the room like a cat stalking for a mouse. That was when she froze in her tracks, books of ninja training, ramen, a green frog hat... 'This must be Naruto's room!' she thought a look of worry came onto her face not wanting to see Naruto after remembering what happened. She bolted out of the room as fast as she possibly could and headed back towards her family compound.

Naruto came back a few bowls of extra ramen under his arms for Hinata, his plan to make up for her was about to begin. When he entered he saw that she was long gone but he wasn't surprised she was like that. Sighing it was a little disappointing though for it would've given Naruto something to do for a while. All the other ninja he knew were out on missions except for Hinata because her father made her stay for some personal training. Doing a mission in Kohona he a lot of time to train for he figured that the rest of the rookie nine would be gone for a while.

Throwing the ramen in the fridge he left his house and went off to do something, anything. It was boring in Kohona because there was nothing to do for Naruto thanks too the fox that was inside him. Usually Naruto would be off on a mission with some of the other rookies but he was doing some tasks in the village and the other rookie nine went somewhere, besides himself and Hinata. He would've done something with Hinata but she was off training with her father god knows where.

As Naruto was going through Kohona he was walking slowly and tiredly his feet leading him to his favorite ramen stand. Before he got there he looked up and saw someone on top of a building looking towards the Hokage monument. With a quizzical look he jumped up onto the building and started jumping towards the one that the man was on. He never saw anyone just standing on top of a building seeming not to do anything, except for Kakashi but he would stand there reading Make out Paradise.

Naruto saw that this man was different than any he saw before. This person was just standing there oblivious to any threat that could come his way. Also this person was dressed weird, different than any other in the village. Naruto continued to walk towards the man wondering if he'll ever notice him or not. 'This is very unusual,' he thought to himself as he continued towards the man.

When he was about ten feet away from the stranger the man turned towards him. "A wonderful day for watching the monument is it not young man?" the stranger asked looking back at the monument after looking Naruto over for ten or so seconds. This was when Naruto felt the power emitting from this man. The chakra was immense, he wasn't one for feeling other people's power but he could feel this guy from this distance.

The chakra the man was displaying made Naruto draw out his kunai out of his pouch and held it up in a defensive stance, a reflex he had developed against threats. Yet again the man turned around and saw the kunai and smiled, "Trust me kid I could dispatch you faster than you could blink."

Naruto believed what the man said, however not one for being weak he stood his ground. So the two just stood there for at least a half-hour just staring at each other. The man just stood there smiling while Naruto stood there with a sweat starting to form on his head. Finally Naruto spoke breaking the silence, "Who are you and what are the hell are you doing in Kohona!"

This out burst just made the man smile bigger as he responded, "I'm Tashomi Xeathan, and I am here to weaken this village from the inside out. It will be hard however so I have to get the Hokage Weakened first." To this response Naruto was shocked, not having any idea why this man would tell him this.

"Oh yeah! I don't think so RASENGAN!" he yelled quickly forming the ball of chakra in his hand. Jumping forward he aimed the powerful blast right for the man's face. However this attack would never connect because Tashomi ducked down and grabbed Naruto's wrist. Tashomi then threw the wrist into the ground the Rasengan making a hole in the roof.

"Ah that's some good power there kid but it'll take a lot more than a little ball of chakra to defeat me, I came to defeat the Hokage do you think that a little brat like you could beat me?" the man questioned, letting go of Naruto and started walking towards the Hokage mansion. As the man walked away he just completed the first phase in his plan for Tashomi knew h had the fox inside him and he needed to weaken him or else he could be in trouble. Using the lie of going after the Hokage he wanted the kid to fight him, but he needed someone else to fight himself as well or else this wouldn't work as he planned.

Slowly standing up Naruto cursed under his breath as only he knew that the threat to the Hokage. Even though the Hokage was the strongest in the village he didn't know the extent of this person's power. Turning around he saw the man was now on the next building that much closer to the mansion. As he jumped the gap that separated the building he noticed someone below that he knew could help him.

"Hey Hinata!" he shouted out to her going back to the edge to talk to the girl. "Come up here I need your help with something!" he finished going back so Hinata could not see him anymore. He started going back towards the man jumping up making clones of himself getting back into the heat of the battle.

Hinata was doing there looking up wondering what to do at this moment. If she went up there it could show that she was trustworthy and then he might come to like her, or notice her at all. So she decided to go up even though se was getting a cup of sugar from her neighbors...

"Naruto-kun?" she asked as she got up there climbing over the ledge. That's when she saw someone pinning Naruto to the ground and she felt a pang of fear go through her. She liked him and it hurt her that she saw him in pain and she never thought she'd see him so helpless before him her life. A ping of anger towards this man overcame her and she knew that she had to fight.

Rushing from behind, Hinata was hopping to catch Tashomi off guard and take him out with her silent fist. Alas that was not to be, right before she hit the man had disappeared and a log appeared in its place. Kawarmi, it was a very useful jutsu that saved ht lives of many ninja, but doomed the fate of many more. Now she was worried not really in a fighting position like this before, sure she had fought many people before and even giant bees.

Activating the Byakugan she concentrated and looked around for the enemy of Naruto and now the enemy of herself. Finally she found him on the next building over looking at them doing hand seals slowly. It was like he was pulling the moment out longer, as if trying to pull out the suspense the next jutsu would have.

Finally Naruto got up and rubbed the back of his head, being beat up wasn't fun but he had been beat up many times before this however. Thankful that Hinata came to his aid he knew that he would've been doomed if she hadn't come when she did right there. "Ah thanks Hinata-chan I owe you one," he said to her as he made more shadow clones and looked towards the Tashomi Xeathan, the only person he wanted to kill right now.

It seemed that Hinata got a boost of confidence from Naruto like the time in the chunnin exams when she fought against her cousin. It was good and she felt like she could beat anyone and anything at this moment and she looked at the man with killer intent. She turned off her Byakugan for a moment looking at the real world instead of the one of chakra examining this man watching the hand seals. Now both Naruto and Hinata were confused about what the man was doing when he stopped doing hand seals and his eyes seemed to turn white.

Tashomi jumped from that building onto the building that both Hinata and Naruto were on. Walking slowly towards them he smiled an evil smile, like he knew something was going to happen that they didn't know about. Then both Naruto and Hinata and all of Naruto's clones threw kunai at the enemy about a hundred total went towards Tashomi.

The enemy just jumped into the air and he dogged all the kunai easily as if it were a simple task to do so like that. When he landed he threw about twenty shrunken at Hinata while he destroyed ten clones. Naruto quickly dived at Hinata and made the shrunken miss their target. However that was what Tashomi was going for with that attack, to get both Hinata and Naruto as close as possible to each other for at least ten seconds.

Hinata at this moment had the red face yet again very thankful that Naruto had saved her life and the fact that he was touching her was a blessing also. Naruto was about to get up again when he found himself unable to move at all. "Hinata-chan I think something is wrong..." he said hard for him talk, paralyzing does that to people. Somehow Tashomi was keeping them like that in that position Naruto on top of Hinata and neither of them could move. Some how Tashomi was keeping them like that in that possition Naruto on top of Hinata and neither of them could move.

This was like in the movies where there was that dramatic pause before the stars kissed and Hinata like this feeling. However she felt that this was wrong and that they shouldn't be doing this, like it was unatrual. She wanted Naruto to come and like her on his own instead of being forced into this possition. Even though she faught it, the moment was comming closer where untill there mouths touched and the kiss happened. It was nothing special because it was not natural so only their mouths were touching both of them trying to get out of that possition but their will was too weak.

Over where Tashomi was his eyes turned from the white glow they were before into a new green glow, one of his strongest attacks about to happen. Both Naruto and HInata were now glowing with this light they were changed, not like anyone expected. After the jutsu was compleated Tashomi came to them and knocked them both out before they even relised what happened. After that Tashomi fell on his knee his Chakra almost depleated. 'At least the first job was done, now for the rest of my tasks,' he thought to himself as he dissapered in a puff of somke onto his next duty.


	2. It continues

Sorry about the long delay between updates but I have been having some problems at my house and all. However I will get this done someday and I'm now going to continue with the next chapter of Naurto and Hinata, Save Konohana?

"Arrgh Matey," Talking text 'Arrgh?' thinking text B"Arrgh?"/B The demon text (probally won't even use).

Now without any more interuptions, the next chapter in this wonderfull story of mine. Remember reviewing will save a kitten.

It had been a very strange experiance for Naruto these last few hours or days he couldn't tell anymore. Lossing sense of time and all other experances made him feel weak and he wanted to know what was causing this to happen. He had been in a state of thinking for some time, thinking in the blackness of his mind. That's when a bright red flash appreared in his mind's eye, followed by a shooting pain. It was a great amount of pain, enought pain that his whole body tensed because of it. How could he be in this much pain? Naruto didn't remember doing anything stupid in the past few days. Then the thought of the one ninja called Tashomi and the battle that followed soon after. Oddly he couln't recall the end of that battle and he was confused about what made him feel like this. During the battle he didn't remember a attack Tashomi did to make him feel anywhere near this bad. Then another shooting pain came and he tensed up again an automatic responce to something like this.

That's when he heard something calling to him, it was odd hearing something in his head like this. Naruto couldn't place it but he knew he should try to listen to the words that were jumbled up in his head. Straining all of his thought to try and decifer what this person was trying to say nothing came to him at the moment. The addition of this voice made him feel a little calmer like this whole ordeal wasn't happening, but just a dream he was experancing. Then this voice came out to him again, but this time it was clearer and he could understand it better than before. To him it sounded like this, "Come out heir, we need you out here." However this was confusing to Naruto. A heir? Naruto wasn't a heir to anything that he knew of, but this could be something interesting netherless.

Naruto's mind then started feeling a little woozy, instead of just pain and blackness. It was as if he was comming too but he knew it woulnd't just happen yet. He knew that it would take a little while longer still, feeling the blackness still in his mind. "Come back, please?" the voice said again, a female by what he could tell. The voice made the blackness of his mind become more barable, instead of just pain and this new woozyness. Instead there was a calmness added to the mix and he felt himself being drawn back to the world faster than he would have if he just would've been left in the blackness. Then he could see some redness at his eyes but it wasn't the pain that he had assosicated with the red before, but it was actually light this time. He was finally starting to come to his senses.

Opening his eyes led to a bright light in his eyes causing him to close them again real quickly. Then he opened them again after that and this time he was able to stand the lifght that was in his eyes. Examing the room he was in he saw that it was a good house and it even smelt goo dif you paid attention to that kind of thing. But all he saw at the moment was the celing and they seemed to be of a blueish hue like the morning sky on a bright sunny day. Then he looked to the sides of himself, seeing nothing on his right but a wall with a window about two feet about his current head level. Turning his head to the left he saw some people sitting around the bed he was currently on and he wondered what they were doing here, shouldn't they be doing something more important? Everyone in the village hated Naruto and he couldn't belive that they were actually here around him seeming worried. All of these people had on blue robes and they all looked framiliar expesially the eyes but he couldn't place it at the moment.

There was no time to place it though as he felt another rush of pain and he was forced to close his eyes again and block out the world as if it would block out the pain that seemed to always be attacking him at all times. He wondered what was causing this pain, he was laying on a bed in the middle of a good house and he didn't know what was up. "Well the medicen is taking effect, let's hope that the young heir gets well soon," one of the people around him said as they just sat there and watched him stuggle in pain. Why didn't they help him with his delema he didn't know but he could handle it for now. Then the pain subsided and he felt a wave of relive instead of the pain that he had experiacned not so long ago. Feeling his body settle down he didn't know what was up but he did have an idea that it had to due with the 'medican' that they gave him.

"We should go, there is nothing we can do for the heir now," the same female said as they all stood up and went to leave the room. However before they all left they bowed down to him showing some honor to him as if he was someone important. It did feel good that they were being so nice to him and he did hope he would get better soon so he would be albe to thank them instead of just lay there and accepte their help without doing anything for them. However he did feel like he was getting better, becoming more aware of his surroundings and all the sounds that he could hear all around him. There wasn't anything interesting to hear but he could now fully examin the room he was in. It wasn't that big, only really fifteen by ten feet dimensions. Seeing two doors there was a bigger one that seemed to be the main enterence and there was a smaller at the side of the room. From this angle of the bed he couldn't see the whole room so he felt like he should sit up. He did feel good enough to do it and he felt like it wouldn't be that bad if he sat up. However the moment he sat up he noticed two things that would make this day go to from bad to worse. The first and the lesser of two evils is that he noticed some purple hair fall down over his face. Giving a quizzical look he then felt an extra weight pulling down on him from his cheast and he looked down. What he saw shocked his mind and thus this was the greater of the two evils that he had encounterd.

Right in his face were two breasts covered by the robe that he was wearing. Naruto's mind realed at what he saw and he was thinking double time to comprehend what was happening here. It wasn't his sexy no jutsu because he would reconise the fakeness of them and these didn't have the same feeling as those of the sexy no jutsu. He wondered if it was some kind of prank that Tsunade was pulling on him or something along those lines, but no Tsunade was like a mother figure to Naruto and he knew that she could never do anything like this to him without being there to see it for herself. Pondering this situation for a second he seemed to forget the fact that he did have the breasts but instead was totally absorbed into figuring out how this happened in the first place.

Seeing the bathroom door he figured that he could settle this whole ordeal by just going inside the bathroom and looking a mirror that must be inside. However that's when a breeze came up through the window that he thought was closed but in fact was open. This breeze went all around the room and he felt a coolness down in his private parts that he had never quite felt before. However this did not scare Naruto in the least, all those years with the perverted Hermit made his mind somewhat like that of the Hermit's mind. Naruto in fact was thinking now of perverted things to do right now instead of trying to figure out how to fix this problem that he now has. Standing up, the robe came down right past his now feminin hips and he felt that seeing what was down there was closer then ever now, but he wouldn't. As he started walking towards the bathroom he noticed that it was a little more difficult to walk than it had been before, like he had to find a diffrent way to walk now with the new breasts he had and the part that he was now lacking.

Finally he made to the bathroom after figuring out to walk as a genuine 'woman'. It helped that he did observe how girls walk to help him with his sexy no jutsu but it was all right now that he knew he could actually walk as one if the need arised. Anyways, when he opened the door he didn't see any mirror or anything like that so he stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door. It turned out that the mirror was on the back of the door and it was a full lenght mirror so that you could see your entire body as your were doing anything in the bathroom. What he saw shocked him really, not what he was expecting if it was a prank by Tsunade. What he saw was the perfect match of Hinata, the heir that they must've been talking about. He examined the body that wasn't covered up by the robe and he noticed that she was very fit even though she always looked like she was weak whenever he saw here. Besides the fact that she as a chunnin he was still amazed by the fact that she was this fit.

Then he looked at the robe that he had on and he wondered what was under this little peice of clothing. Wondering if he should look or not he was stuck on the deciding factor of this situation and he figured he should, a ninja should know everything about the body they have to use or else they might not be as good in a battle as normally they would be. So that was it, he had decided to take off the robe and see what was underneight it. He had never seen a naked woment before, sure he had transformed into an illusion of one but it wasn't the real thing now was it. However now he would see a real live woman by the fact he was one right at this moment. However he was stalling right now and Naruto figured he was a little frightened about what might happen in a situation like this. But then he decided to just go and do it and push all things in his mind aside for the time being.

Naruto pulled off the robe quickly, a motion blur would be seen if anyone was watching. Then now with the robe gone all that was left was Naruto in the nude, his new body for the world to see. Now he saw the breasts for real instead of their outline in the robe he had been wearing. There they were, medium sized to him, he wasn't sure about how they measured breasts in the world. He saw the nipples and his erotic mind started thinking things that most people woudn't think and he could feel them get harder in the exposed air. Then he started to look down at the form of his new body. It was slender really, not really any fat on Hinata's body to speak of giving her a good figure. It was odd that he never noticed this fact before, it was probally because she never wore anything to give this fact away. Continuing to go down her body he saw the part that he was worried about earlier. However now it didn't seem that big of deal to him, like the vagina of the girl actually belinged there and he felt like it Ishould/I be there. Shacking his head because of the thoughts that wasn't the best of ideas because he could feel his longer hair move as well and that just reminded him of what he was now.

Quickly covering up his body before he did something stupid that would mess up his life forever he put on the robe again and started to look for some clothes. Finding the closet on the other side of the room than the bathroom he didn't notice it earilier because of the situation he had found himself in. Inside there was an array of clothing that he had never seen Hinata in before in his life, but alas he hadn't seen Hinata for a while and she did change during the years he was gone with Jiarya. Awkardly putting on a pair of panties he found and them some blue jeans over them he felt a little safer now that he wasn't tempted to look down there every time the breeze blew through the room. After the pants were on he found socks and her shoes and put them on as well, the bottom half of his new body now clothed. All that was left was the top part of said body, the harder part for a guy turned girl. There were many bras in the closet but he didn't know exactly how they worked so he found a pair with a clasp in the front seeming easier than using one that was on the back. Fumbling around with the bra he managed to but his new breasts into them and then managed to close the clasp finalizing putting the bra on. Right after it was on he noticed that his back was more supported, instead of a little odd like it had been before. Quickly after that he put on a shirt she had and then the chunnin vest over that as well. Finding Hinata's tool pouch he put that on glad that Hinata was right handed instead of left handed which would have made things more difficult. Finally all dressed he went back to the mirror and stood there examining himself and his new look. It all looked okay, the same Hinata that he always saw when ever they met in public, so he thought it was okay.

Leaving the bathroom right after he put on some perfume and other beauting up items after figruing that he wouldn't act like Hinata if he was lacking those attributes that he always smelt on Hinata. When he left the room he didn't know where he was going to go or what he was going to do as a matter of fact but he felt like he was doing okay for the moment, acting like he should act. It was like the new girl body knew all the things that he should do to be acknolaged as Hinata instead of someone that didn't know what they were doing in the Hyuga compound. Soon he was outside of the compound even getting a good luck from a family member as he walked outside of the compound. 'Well so far so good,' he thought to himself as he stood on top of a building just looking out across the city wondering what he should do next. If he told granny Tsunade she wouldn't belive him, but it was a story that might be beliveable. Then a thought hit him, 'If I'm in Hinata's body then where is Hinata?' Right after that thought he jumpped away heading towards the Hokage monument figuring that Hinata and his body would be there if he ended up in the Hyuga complex.

Hokage Palace, same morning

Now of course it happened to be that Hinata was follwing down with almost the same symptoms as Naruto did when he fist awake from the blackness. However it wasn't as painfull and the woozyness that came from this drug wasn't as bad as it was for Naruto. In fact it was as if it was a very effective drug that had the healing properties of a great drug but hardley any of the consenquences. However that only ment that Hinata would fall to the same fate that Naruto did when he first awoke and explored his surroundings. Hinata wondered where the pain was comming from like Naruto had but she didn't really get hurt at all during the fight, it being mostly faught between Naruto and that Tashomi guy. Instead this pain was all around her body, it seemed to clense as well as hurt her. She could hear voices drifting in and out, a coversation in a diffrent world it sounded like to her. Slowly she was comming too and the conversation was comming more into focus but she didn't care about what they were saying, their words did not mean anything to her at the moment.

Then out of no where there was nothingness. The pain and woozyness was gone that she had been experancing just moments before. Her mind was now clear and she was given room to think of actuall matters instead of just lying there wondering why she was hurting and why she was feeling like she did. To her now though those thoughts were pointless the pain and odd feelings were past and now she was open to think about new things. Like for instance where was she? Opening her eyes a flood of light came and blinded her for a second causing herself to close her eyes in discompert. Rolling her head to the side she saw Tsunade-sama and then on her side was Shizune-sama as well. What was she doing in the Hokage monument? She didn't belong there if she got hurt, she would've been normally taken to the Hyuga complex to get treated. This was not normal in the least.

Something came to their attention, it seemed like a ninja came to the door and said something quietly that she couldn't hear. What that ninja told them caused them to leave the room, probally a messge from a diffrent nation pleading for help or something along those lines. No matter that only gave her time to get up and get herself into a functioning mood again so she could continue on with her day and make up for lost time from yesterday. Managing to get the strenght she sat up and rubbed her head feeling a slight discomphert in her mind. That's when she noticed two of many things. First off instead of long hair that would be on her head there was not short hair, but that was the least of these two problems. There was a pinching sensation in between her legs and when she looked down she was suprised to find some orange and black clothes on. The thing the suprised her most about that pinching sensation was the fact that she could see in between her legs easily, the fact that there was nothing to block her veiw persay breasts.

They were gone, the breasts that she had come to grow up with and acknolage as something that belonged to her. The thought of not having breasts was impossible for Hinata and she was searching for a way in her mind to see if there was any other explanation. HOwever she couldn't think of anything that has happened that was remotly close to this incident. Thinking back she tried to remember what hac caused this change but alas she couldn't. Jumpping up she ran outside the office and into the hall and looked around trying to remember where the bathrooms were. If she found one she would be able to use a mirror and see what had happened to her.

Running down she finally rememberd where the bathroom and quickly ran inside of it and tried to remember where the mirrors were. Then she recalled how they were on the back of the stall door so she proceeded to go into on eof the stalls. Closing the door behind her she wasn't ready for the image she saw in the mirror. Instead of seeing the framiliar image of Hinata there instead was Naruto, her life lone crush. How had this happened? This wasn't possible, she was there as Naruto instead of Hinata. Was this some type of Genjutsu, or any other type of jutsu. Unlikely she only rememberd the battle with Tashomi and if he did any Genjutsu she would've known about it. Hinata was more mature than Naruto was and so didn't take off his clothes to see what was under them was true or now. Instead she left the bathroom and proceeded to leave the Hokage monument. However she didn't know what she was going to do, if she went to her home her father wouldn't know who she was and she knew that he hated Naruto for some odd reason.

'What if someone finds my body? What would they find? Naruto?' Hinata thought as she stood onto of a building next to the Hokage palace. Right after she thought that though however she started to blush thinking of what Naruto would think of her body and if he would do anything to himself while he was in her body. Wondering what Naruto would do she figured that he would try to come and find her to see if the situation would get better or not. So she jumpped to the next building, noticing the endurance that Naruto's body had, unhuman in fact. Hinata just used this endurance to propell herself faster towards her family complex figuring that Naruto would either be there or somewhere between the Hokage place and her home. 'Let's hope we find each other before some situation that requires our individual skills happens,' she thought as she lept from building to building.

Outskirts of village same day

It had been a hard night for Tashomi after he had done that jutsu. It took alot of energy out of him and he couldn't really do anything after that so he just found a tree and slept in the leaves hoping to be hidden. However that wasn't the case for two ninja that were walking through the outskirts spotted him. These two ninja were in fact Sakura and Rock Lee, and they were assigned patrol duty for this night. They were about to go home when they found a trail of a human that was suspicious when there wasn't any other trail when if it wasn't a ninja there should be a easy trail to follow. Spending the night following the trail they finally got the tree during the morning, about the same time that Naruto and Hinata had left the complex and Hokage place respectfully. Being cautious becaus they ddin't know who or what was in tree and what it could do if anything. So they approched the tree carefully hardley makeing a noice.

"Sakura-chan do you still think it's there? It might have moved by now?" Lee questioned not sure that anything was stupid enough to stay in one spot during the whole night if they didn't want to be found. However Lee was thinking as if everyone on the planet was like him and he just wanted to get back and train with Guy Sensei.

"Yes I do think it's still up there, I can feel him," she replied getting annoyed with Lee and all of his questions. Sakura wanted to get home and go to sleep, not really liking it when she stayed up all night, it made her very pissy, and all this chasing was just contributing to that fact. 


End file.
